Breakaway
by 10868letsgo
Summary: One who is a white wolf and the red wolf bound together as their love will change the course of the history. Sylvina Stark comes home and Jon Snow welcomes her with loving arms. They grew together in something more than brother and sister what they have to is breakaway from everything for the sake of their happiness.
1. Chapter 1

_Grew up in a small town_

 _And when the rain would fall down_

 _I'd just stare out my window_

 _Dreamin' of what could be_

 _And if I'd end up happy_

 _I would pray_

 _Trying hard to reach out_

 _But when I tried to speak out_

 _Felt like no one could hear me_

 _Wanted to belong here_

 _But something felt so wrong here_

 _So I pray_

 _I could breakaway_

 _+-Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

 **Starting Point**

' _Don't, stop.'_

' _Don't look back.'_

This is it. A place where they can be free from everything they have been told all of their lives. That told them of honor, duty and family, but they gave it all up for love.

A man and a woman are in cloaks that covers their head down to their feet. Together; they are riding on the same horse as they feel the need to be close together. They finally break free of their fears and doubt. The horse trout forward into the ship in White Harbor.

Their love would be frown by many, but not to their hearts.

No, he refuses to let another man to have his beloved as a wife to that Kingslayer.

No, she refuses to let him go to the Wall all because of the lady of the household demand him to do so, yet she fears that he will die out there.

They could bear the thought of being torn apart by their families.

The sea breezes touch onto their skin. The man got off the horse first than help the woman off gently. The air is heavy and salty. The port is busy with ships ready to sail, carrying cargos and strong men pulling ropes around.

The man and woman stuck closed together as they traveled to find a ship to take them to Dorne. The man briefly asked the sailor.

"Excuse me, where can we find a ship heading for Dorne?"

The kind sailor answered.

"Aye, that ship over is heading for Dorne. The ship's name is 'Seajoy'. Look for a man name Ser Davos I'm sure he will be delighted to you and you company to ride along."

"Thank sir."

They gave him their horse for his payment. Which sailor gladly accepted since it is a fine horse breed and strong too.

* * *

They follow the place where the Seajoy ship is and made it to meet Ser Davos. Ser Davos Seaworth was a former smuggler and now served as a knight for Lord Stannis Baratheon; Masters of Ships and Lord of Dragonstones. People call him Onion Knight because during Robert's Rebellion he saved Stormlands from starvation by bringing onions, carrots and little meat. Thus, he cut off his fingers by Stannis in order to deliver justice and pardon him of being a smuggler into knighthood.

"Are you Ser Davos?" Ser Davos turned hearing a woman voice. He looked at the couple who are covering themselves in their cloaks.

"Aye, milady that would be me."

Ser Davos smiled happily as he shook the hands of the man and the woman curtsy to him.

"How can I help you folks?"

"We wished to get on your ship to sail for Dorne." The man spoke earnestly to him. Ser Davos was to say surprised by this request, but judging by the woman herself. He can tell that something is up. He may not be a smart man, but he is no fool. They reminded him of his wife and himself of how their love glows despite being in the poorest flea bottom.

"Please Ser Davos, we are willing to work on your ship if you are willing to sail us Dorne." The woman pleaded him.

Ser Davos looked to them and back to the Ship along with crew. He does need help around here.

"Alright here's the deal. You boy can help around the ship such as cargos, ropes and cargos. And the lady here can do some dishes and scrubbing if she doesn't mind."

The man turned and looked at the woman silently communicates with their eyes. They turned to Ser Davos and nodded 'yes'.

"Good!" Ser Davos happily agreed.

* * *

They walked up to the wood gangplank, leading into the main deck and the black sail has a sigil of a white ship and its flag is an onion. Ser Davos is kind enough to give them their compartments below the deck. He laid two straw beds for them to make a bed. The woman knew what to do after all she often sleeps on the table or near the fire place with her books and papers all over the table and floors. In other words she is used to it.

"We will be leaving soon." Ser Davos announced.

"Question which parts of Dorne will the ship is docking?"

"Planky Town."

That far off place. Not only that it's close to Sunspear where the ruling house of Martell lives. The man holds and comforts his beloved. He knows how difficult this will be. Their father went to Dorne and came back with his deceased body of his sister.

He can only pray to Gods to be merciful and happiness they long have been denied.

"Thank you Ser."

Ser Davos gave them a happy grin, "Just think about this young one. This is once in a lifetime adventure." The onion knight leaves them to give orders of his crew to make ready to Dorne.

"I'm glad you're here, Jon."

The woman removed his hood and revealed his features Jon Snow. The bastard son of Eddard Stark and unknown mother who is running away with the woman he loved.

"Do regret leaving Winterfell?" Jon asked her in remorse. She shook her head no.

"My only regret is that I rather die if I can't be with you. I care not of how rich or powerful the Lannister's are. I don't' care if I am the Lady of the Casterly Rock. Our father allowed the king to shame me by marrying a Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. I won't do it." She whimpers and shed few tears that Jon wipes her wet cheeks. As he kissed her tenderly which she gladly replied as she gasped his tongue being inside her mouth battling each other. They gotten into it more as Jon led her to the bed. She gave a startled gasp and laughter as they landed onto the bed. Her hood is revealing her appearance. Jon laughs as well as he hovers over her. Her beautiful is like autumn or blood red hair. She smiles so, brightly in his eyes. Her eyes color is quiet unique green like the jewel called Amazonite. Her beautifully skin shown the shiver of her excitement whenever he touch her.

This lover he ran away is Sylvina Stark. The eldest daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully Stark; she is also is half-sister, lover and…his soon to be wife as soon as they go to Dorne to be married.

Sylvina cupped his cheek as he grasps her hand as he kissed flat palm of her.

"What's wrong love?" Jon always knew what's on her mind. Sylvina knew she can never hide anything from Jon nor will she want to.

"I kept wondering will Ghost and Lily be ok out in the woods since we couldn't take them with us to Dorne."

Ghost is an Albino direwolf that is attached to Jon and Lily is her independent strong will red direwolf, Jon said that in order to hide themselves they need to set them free into the woods. However, Jon gave Ghost an order to wait for him and keep Lily safe until they return. It hurt them that they were not just their sigil of their house, but they were practically their half of their souls.

"Don't worry about them. I know we raised them enough to survive on their own. Besides, Ghost and Lily will be waiting for us."

Sylvina gave him a tiny smile and said, "I love you, Jon Snow."

Jon smiled as he bends down to kiss her, "And I love you, Sylvina Stark."

If you are wondering how this does happen. Well, this is a story about how their love changes the game of everyone's hidden agenda.

It all began when the she-wolf retuned to Winterfell.

* * *

 **Sylvina Stark looks like adc3e548adfa1829231d3350f7c0ec47. Sorry for taking so long. My aunt passed away and school starts. I felt the urged to right a new story so, enjoy. So yeah it's been a hell of the week. Give me pms and reviews and all of them are welcome. See you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Spirituality can release blocks, lead you to ideas, and make your life artful. Sometimes when we pray for guidance, we're guided in unexpected directions. We may want a lofty answer and we get the intuition to clean our bedroom. It can seem so humble and picky and that you don't necessarily think of it spiritual guidance."_ **-Julia Cameron**

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones. I wanted to say thanks for your supports and I hope you enjoy this chapter. So, here it is.**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Red wolf comes home

 **Sylvina Stark**

Sylvina Stark is coming home. She sense of familiarity and warmth in the cold air. She rode her horse to run through the woods with her escorts of the Stark guards. Her red wavy hair spread through the air as it bounce up and down. Through the years she had grown from a small child into nearly a woman. It's been four years, since she bled her sheets.

That can mean one thing marriage or betrothal. Sylvina despise being a lady and refuse to obey the Septa commands.

However, she demanded that her father to send her to one of their bannermen in the North to be foster in. This has caused a rift to Catelyn Stark belief that she needs to have marriage proposal and Sylvina's Wolfblood that made her desired freedom even more. Ned on the other had being daddy's little girl approve her proposal. The foster home that she went was House of Reed. A loyal bannermen of the Stark's and Howland Reed is an old friend to Ned.

Let's just say that she love it. Howland Reed is a good teacher. He taught her practically everything along with his children.

His children are Meera Reed and Jojen Reed.

They remind her of her siblings, but they are more adventurous nature then she thought. She is a great archer though. She learns of poisons, geography and philosophy. Her favorite and best skills are archery.

' _Home,'_ she thought as her eyes gazed at Winterfell.

She urged her horse to walk towards her gate.

Her horse snorted and happily gallop his hooves as noted that he understand that she is happy that they're home again.

Winterfell has always been her home. Because her family is there and is waiting for her to come home; her baby brother Robb who is five minutes born after her when their father was at war and he is her half of their souls. Sansa Stark is her proper sister, they used to be closed, but their mother put these southern ideas into her head which strained a bit of their relationships. Don't get her wrong she still love Sansa. It's just Sylvina viewed her sister as a naïve little girl that believes in those childish stories. Arya is her favorite because she is wild and adventures little tyke. They do everything together despite giving their mother stress and frustration. Brandon or Bran is her climber. She often jokes to her father saying you sure that he is a wolf and not a squirrel which he quietly chuckles at those assumptions. She hasn't seen Rickon since he was a baby. He used to cry every time when Sylvina was not in the room. Many servants' even guards thought it was cute that he wanted his big sister with him.

There also, Jon Snow. Her half-brother; they practically grow up together along with Robb. Jon is her best friend he often defend her when people were being mean to her or cruel to her. When her father brought Theon Greyjoy from the war as a ward; her brother Robb would spend more time with him than her. She was sad by it, but at least she has Jon. Theon was always mean to him and Jon would cry as Sylvina comforted him without anyone's watch.

' _My protector. My knight in the roughest armor.'_ Sylvina thought to herself.

At home she is greeted by her familiar faces. Later that night, they throw down a feast for her. It was a grand occasion for a Stark to come home. They good up all the good stuff like honeyed duck, grilled boars, steamed vegetables and her favorites are the crab meat minced into bowl along with the peppers, salt, tomatoes, onions and corn. Her drinks are Pomegranate juice.

She laughs with her family as many families, servants and guards were celebrating her return.

Arya and Bran gave their constant questions.

"Did Lord Reed tell you stories?" Bran asked Sylvina urgently.

"Yes, he told all the history including one about father."

"Did they allow you to practice with swords?" Arya asked her hurryingly.

"Well, I'm still a novice at sword, but I learn better with archery and daggers."

Sylvina felt eyes stared at her. She turns and looks as her green eyes look deep into his brown eyes.

Jon Snow.

He truly has grown up. His curly hair, he grown a small beard and looks all Stark and more like a Northern men. She couldn't stop staring at him. Jon is no longer that scrawny, whimpering boy into a full grown man.

They stared down each as if they're seeing each other for the very first time. Jon stood in the shadows yet part of Sylvina yearned to have Jon sit by her side as her siblings were.

She realized that she has been staring at him and her face flush with redness and quickly turn away. She heard him quietly chuckles. She let a small smile show a bit.

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

Jon Snow the baseborn son of Eddard Stark and unknown mother. Despite what he is, a bastard and the world will always remind him of that. He stops caring about it. Only Sylvina thoughts about him matter to him. He would do anything for her. He wants to shield her from the world from their taunts and cruelty and leers.

Jon signed happily. He saw that same girl who was a crybaby is now a grown woman. Her fiery hair should be envied by the fire or blood. Her eyes had shown more glittered of her enchanting green eyes.

They would spend together every moment. He had endured four years without her. When he heard that Sylvina came home; he felt his heart leaped into joy that she would return.

Return back to Winterfell.

Return to her family.

Return back to him.

When she greeted him; she hug and said hello brother.

His body shivers at that voice.

His heart beat fast pace.

Jon saw the look from Lady Stark to signal him to leave.

He left as his sense her eyes looking at him. He turned his eyes in the corner of his sister. Sylvina looked sad and upset that her mother is making him leave.

He looked at her eyes that said 'we will talk more tomorrow.' Which she responded with a nod and smiled at him.

As he walked in the halls; He realizing how beautiful his sister grown and he felt like ran his fingers through her hair.

He felt something is wrong, but he can't help himself. She came home and he couldn't stop looking at her

He had hope when he goes to the wall and takes the Black; all those feelings will be gone. Yet part of him wants to be selfish. He wanted to stay here because she was here.

He simply wants to be with her. Yet he can't because he knew that it's wrong. He wonders if the Gods would listen to him. In the best way he could give them to hear his heart.

Jon mouth opened as he sings.

 _Shattered dreams, worthless years_

 _Here am I encased inside a hollow shell_

 _Life began, then was done_

 _Now I stare into a cold and empty well_

 _The many sounds that meet our ears_

 _the sights our eyes behold_

 _Will open up our merging hearts_

 _And feed our empty souls_

 _I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever_

 _I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever_

 _Without despair we will share_

 _And the joys of caring will not be replaced_

 _What has been must never end_

 _And with the strength we have won't be erased_

 _When the truths of love are planted firm_

 _They won't be hard to find_

 _And the words of love I speak to you_

 _will echo in your mind_

 _I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,_

 _I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever_

 _I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,_

 _I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever_

 _This time_

 _I believe when I fall in love with you it will be forever,_

 _I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever_

 _I believe when I fall in love this time it will be forever_

 _And oh that love will call_

 _And if I believe you're the only one for me_

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love, oh_

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall in love, oh_

 _When I fall_

 _I believe, I believe, I believe, when I fall_

 _When I fall_

 _When I fall in love_

No matter what anyone would say as long as Sylvina holds his hand; it should be enough.

He will understand more tomorrow.

* * *

 **That's for your patient folks. Hope you enjoy my stories. Give me pms and reviews and all of them are welcome. See you soon. By a way this song is Josh Groban in I believe.**


	3. Chapter 3

"But let there be spaces in your togetherness and let the winds of the heavens dance between you. Love one another but make not a bond of love: let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls."- Khalil Gibran

* * *

 **I don't Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Captured Moon

 **Jon Snow**

Sun is already set. And Jon has woken up from his sleep. He couldn't sleep that much because Sylvina wants to spend time with Jon today. He can't wait!

Jon is happy that Sylvina is home and probably waiting for him on food that is set before them.

He quickly took his bath and get dressed. He put on his normal clothes and put on his boots with a tug upwards.

As he quickly pace his walk and head to the main hall. When entered the hall, he is stunned. Sylvina is more beautiful than he anticipates.

Her waving, blood red hair flows and her eyes are color green grass. Her skin is ivory and look soften that made his fingers twitch of his urges to gently glazed his fingers on her skin. She is wearing her traditional northern clothes. A dress shirt that has a color of Starks grey mixed with Tully blue long enough reach to below knee with two sides opened split up to hip and a black trouser to cover her legs. Final touch she is wearing boots. **(Think of it a Chinese Traditional Causal Style Kung Fu Tai Chi Hanfu Men Linen Tunic)**

He shakes his head to snap out of it. He probably looks like a fool by now and quickly sat at the lower tables. He sneaks a glance at her and her in return to his.

She gave him a smile. Sylvina is sister. No, longer a little girl, but a woman. The same little girl would trail behind their father and Robb followed her along with himself. She was born a leader of their little group before more of their siblings are born. To be honest, he doesn't know how he feels. I mean, don't get him wrong he loved his sister and their siblings.

Her beauty knows no bound compare to others. She may have Tully color, but the rest is Stark. Their father, Eddard Stark often said that she reminds him of his Mother, Lady Lyarra Stark. Or sometimes, Lady Stark playfully argued to her husband that she actually looks more like her mother, Minisa Tully.

However, Jon Snow secretly disagrees with both of them. He would say that Sylvina Stark is more like Lyanna Stark in body and spirit.

He can understand why men would go to War for his aunt if she was this beautiful and courageous woman that makes things in life interesting.

' **Probably Arya will be more like her than Sansa.'** Jon thought.

Jon couldn't help, but stared at her in awe, a blush creeped on his cheeks as his sister went up to the family and gave those hugs and kisses. Or in Theon's most disappointing case, a patted of his head which result him grumble, 'I'm not a kid'.

She came to him and looked hesitated to hug him. Why? She never gets shied or hesitates to hug him before.

He realizes that she was wanting for him to make a first move.

"Hello, Veryn." He said with a smile. Sylvina, his Sylvina gave him a beaming smile and hugged him tightly. He felt her body is curving, hard body and toned. She planted him a kiss on his cheek. Her scent is the smell of winter roses.

"Hello, Jon." She whispers in his ear.

Oh dear Gods, spare me!

However, it seems that the gods ignore his plea. He couldn't pay attention to his meal as he was more focus on Veryn. He knew that this wrong. He is looking at her as their father always looked at Lady Stark. He can't help himself, yet he felt that he is not doing anything wrong. As she is telling Arya and Bran about her little adventures with the House of Reeds. Jon hung every word of her voice. She is very addicting.

Before anyone notices his absent mind, he quickly looked down at his plate and takes few nips of the food and sips from his drink.

After their breakfast, everyone went on their tutoring and only people left in the hall are Sylvina and Jon alone together.

"Um…Veryn," he gotten nervous on speaking to her, yet she turned and looked at him.

"Yes."

Gods her voice, such a lovely voice for him to hear.

"I was wondering…uh…if you aren't too busy….Maybe we could go riding?"

He is twitching and heart beating fast. He didn't look at her as he just pretends that his boots is interesting. What he didn't see was that Sylvina is hiding her blush and took a silent breathing to calm herself down.

He felt fear of her decline his offer. "That is if you don't want to…" He quickly rebukes his own invitation to her.

"I would love to."

Jon couldn't believe that! He looked up to her in shocked as she has a shy look on her face with a smile. His heart soar as it filled him with such happiness.

They both ran to the door to get their horses ready for a long country ride. Off they go into the wide fields of the north. Jon heard her laughing through the cold breeze. Jon couldn't help, but laugh as well.

Ah he misses this.

But more than that, he misses her.

They stop at the edge of the hill and gaze at the North itself.

"Jon," she called him.

She smiled so charming at Jon that makes him weak at his knees. It's a good thing, which he is on the horse.

"Yes, Sylvina?"

"Would you sing me a song?"

It shocked him, but never surprised him. When they were children, he would practice his song with her secretly and she always comment on he should be a warrior poet.

"I haven't sung in an awhile, ya know." Not since you left. He left that comment silently. He never blames her for wanting to leave because of her fight with her mother for being a lady. Yet at the same time, he felt envious that she had enough courage to rebel against Lady Stark.

"Oh come on, pretty please?" Sylvina lip press together and big green eyes are flattering at him

Oh no. He knew that look.

She gave him a puppy pout look. No. No. It won't work. Jon turns his head, but oh others take me now. She won. Jon sighs.

Oh well. She always loves hearing his voice to sing better than anybody. One small breeze and he let out his voice.

 _Through the darkness_

 _I can see your light_

 _And you will always shine_

 _And I can feel your heart in mine_

 _Your face I've memorized_

 _I idolize just you_

 _I look up to_

 _Everything you are_

 _In my eyes you do no wrong_

 _I've loved you for so long_

 _And after all is said and done_

 _You're still you_

 _After all_

 _You're still you_

 _You walk past me_

 _I can feel your pain_

 _Time changes everything_

 _One truth always stays the same_

 _You're still you_

 _After all_

 _You're still you_

 _I look up to_

 _Everything you are_

 _In my eyes you do no wrong_

 _And I believe in you_

 _Although you never asked me to_

 _I will remember you_

 _And what life put you through_

 _And in this cruel and lonely world_

 _I found one love_

 _You're still you_

 _After all_

 _You're still you_

Huh. Guess he still got it. He doesn't know who he inherited his gift in music, but he assumed that it's his mother that he never met.

He turns and saw tears ran through her eyes. He urged his horse to her and gently wiped them away. Yet he did the unexpected, he kissed them away from his beloved sister face.

He keeps convincing himself this is normal. His mantra keeps saying I'm her brother, many times over.

"I'm sorry."

He felt stupid, but he thought he should apologize for making her cry.

Her green eyes looked into his brown eyes. They looked at him so loved. He did the most taboo of them all. He gently presses his lips on hers. He wasn't kissing her that is anything strong or lust, but tenderness.

He stop and looked and her as she release her breathe.

They looked at each other and Jon should have done that! The Old Gods will punish him for committing the sins of incest. He can only ask to spare of his sister for she is innocent!

"I'm sorry."

Yet she whispers, "I'm not."

She kissed him the same gesture and he was shocked, but he doesn't care anymore. He wants her. He replies her kiss passionately as they wrapped around each other.

He heard gasps, moans and seeking their mouths. He has to end before he takes her. He wanted to treasure and wait for her to be his.

He let out his air to gasp and pressed his forehead on hers. They looked at each other and smile.

He prays that the Gods have mercy on them because he loves her and she loves him in return. He will gladly open his arms and receives his divine punishment for her.

* * *

 **Whew! That was fun! The song comes from "You're Still You"-Josh Groban! I thought that is makes sense because that was how he see Sylvina as who she is. Jon Snow openly admitted to himself that he loves her and her in return. Let's see how the next chapter would be to hide their affairs. Pm me and send me reviews. Thank you! And have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu._

* * *

 **I don't Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 3 You're the love of my life

 **Sylvina Stark**

What the hell is she thinking!?

Despite that she kissed Jon Snow, her half-brother and he to her. She felt shameful, yet at the same time she doesn't care.

All her life she wanted to feel that passion. That fire that many people fear of touching or even tasting it; couldn't stop her from getting addicted it.

None of that matters anymore; she admits it that she finds Jon handsome grown boy…, no he is no longer a boy, but a man. She loves Jon as any woman loved a man. Every time they kiss each other her fears and shame are beginning to disappear from her. His lips, his brown eyes and those tender moments that she had receive from him. She felt like a real woman. That's how anyone would feel special from their other half.

Jon is always thoughtful and wanted her as his only one. Sylvina is his first woman and that made her feel even more special.

' _Oh Gods please forgive me for having such a raw emotion.'_

In the middle of the Godswoods,…

Sylvina is being press at her back on the tree as her beloved Jon is kissing her fiercely. Arms are wrapped around each other's body as their hands examine more of their growth. Jon is getting bolder than her as his shyness just vanished into thin air.

Now she is starting to feel shy from this forwardness.

She moans as her tongue touch his as they deepening more into it. Jon groans and mumbles his love to her. Jon lifted up her leg and held it close to his waist as he bucked into her hips.

She gasps at feeling his trouser that seemed to be big. Her head nodded back and her chest went up towards his chest.

"Ughhh…ngh… Jon."

"What? What is it, Veryn?"

Jon looked at her worryingly that he scared her. Sylvina shake her head no.

"No, I'm just surprise. I didn't think you had it in you."

She leaned in more to kiss him again. Jon happily replied as he dry humping her. She squeals at this action, but moans in pleasure of it.

"Jon…Jon…" She chanted his name like a prayer. Jon bites and nips on her neck like a she-wolf had submitted to her alpha. Her nails are clawing his clothes as she sent him shivers through his back.

"Veryn," Jon whispers in her ear. They both grunted as they finish dry humping. Sylvina took a deep breath and felt his forehead towards hers.

They looked each other's eyes lovely.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from." Sylvina felt him shivers as she held him. She knows that he has no control and that he is trying to be a perfect gentleman to her. They have been like this for months and this relationship has to be a secret. It's already been months, since she has returned to Winterfell.

She loves him, yet she never spoke it out loud to him. Neither did Jon. Maybe he was just as scared as she is because fate is never kind to anyone.

Part of her wants to be greedy, selfish and rebellious. Her mind is cut short when she notice his arms around is getting tighter.

She knew that something is on his mind.

"Jon,"

She softly spoke to him.

"Don't talk. Let me hold you, Veryn."

Sylvina nodded and held him.

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

Jon held Veryn far longer than he thought. His heart is beating hard against his chest. Her scent reaches to his nose the smell of snow and winter roses. Her favorite flower in the whole realm and he never forgets it.

Yet he is in a dilemma here.

He wants to join the Wall and vow to take the Black. That was before all this happen even when his sister left to be fostered. He dreams of going there and make something for himself. Yet he felt conflict on leaving her behind.

He loves her.

No.

He **is** in love with his sister.

And he hopes that she is to him.

He releases her from the hug and Veryn looked confused by this action.

Jon is memorizing her image as if this will be the last time he will see her again. She tilted her head slightly.

"Jon?"

Here goes that truth. He wants to test her how much she loves him. If not, then his decision is made.

He will take the black.

"Veryn, there's something I got to tell you."

He saw her stiffen like some bad news is happening to them. Her face expression fear and sadness. Jon took and moment to gain his courage.

"When the time comes I'm gonna ask father permission to join the Watch."

Sylvina looked at Jon and gasped.

"What…?"

Jon gave his answered again.

"I believe that I am ready to take the Black and I could gain honor for our house. Since I am a bastard son so,…"

"BULLSHIT!"

Jon widens his eyes when he heard Veryn cuss.

Veryn is shedding tears and looked furious at Jon. Her breathing is getting frantic as if she couldn't breathe.

"How dare you." She seethed in rage. "You think that going to the wall will give you honor! Worst, you were tagging me along before you leave me and never come back!"

Jon realizes his mistake and misunderstanding on his part.

"No! Veryn, I just thought…"

"Just what, Jon Snow! That I'm gonna say, 'Yes of course, you should go and vow to never father children!' What about me don't I have something to say!?"

"I'm sorry." Jon meekly replied. This is not what he planned.

Sylvina shake her head as she hit him on his chest. "Sorry!? Sorry!? You selfish prick, Jon!"

Sylvina keeps hitting him. Jon just snapped and let out his feelings.

"Selfish? Me being selfish!? What about you? You just went up and left me here in Winterfell. I had endured people like Lady Stark and voices behind my back! Now all of sudden you came back and expect things return like it never happen!"

Sylvina shouted back at Jon.

"Don't turn this around Jon! Did I asked to be a woman and flowered the moment when my own mother wanted to marry me off to some southern prick! I am a Northern as a Stark of Winterfell! Not some Southern wench like my mother! I had to break free from this false security that our father is too honorable to do and refuse to take a stand against mother!"

She jumped on him and Jon was caught by this surprise attack. As they both are fighting and she kept punching him in his chest and arms. Jon kept blocking her attacks and tried to talk to her.

But she kept fighting and resisting him. They rolled and wrestle each other around the ground.

Jon knew this is it. He has to tell her.

It's now or never.

"Of course not but can you stop-Sylvina, stop hitting me-I have nothing to offer, and no titles-Veryn stop-You can be a wife to a lord of holdfast-Stop it- Veryn, seven hells woman, Gods be damn!" Jon shouted at her, before kissing lips against hers. Sylvina kept hitting his shoulders to release her, but he went deeper. He felt her slowing her hand to hit him then stopped fighting him. Jon is glad that Sylvina is no longer fighting him.

Their tongues are battling each other. Few moments later, his forehead is press against hers.

"I love you, Veryn. I love you so much that it hurts at the thought of you carrying some lords' child in your womb."

Jon wiped her tears away as her arms are wrapping around his neck to hold him.

He held her as she was crying softly against him.

"Jon, do you mean that? Do you truly love me?"

Jon kisses the side of her head, "Every word. I love you, Sylvina Stark. I will not have anyone else that is not you."

Veryn looked at him. She is so beautiful. Her watery green eyes just flow like the river bay.

"I love you too. Not as my brother, but as the love of my life."

"It should feel wrong, but I know that we did nothing wrong. Our love is not wrong." Jon firmly tells her that he will do anything for her. Only for her.

"No it's not wrong. It's always been you and me against the world. And it will always be you and me together in this world and the next."

Jon got off of her. And lay next to her as he intertwined his hand to hers. He cannot look away from her eyes. Green eyes looked back at his brown eyes. He agreed with the love of his life and decided to stay for her.

"I won't go to the wall then, me and you together in this world and the next."

Veryn wet smiled at his declaration and nodded at him happily.

' _I will not let you go.'_

Jon decided that he would like to hear her voice with his.

 **(Jon Snow)**

 **No more talk of darkness,**

 **Forget these wide-eyed fears**

 **I'm here, nothing can harm you**

 **my words will warm and calm you**

 **Let me be your freedom,**

 **let daylight dry your tears.**

 **I'm here with you, beside you,**

 **to guard you and to guide you...**

 **(Sylvina)**

 **Say you love me every waking moment,**

 **turn my head with talk of summertime...**

 **Say you need me with you now and always...**

 **Promise me that all you say is true**

 **that's all I ask of you**

 **(Jon Snow)**

 **Let me be your shelter**

 **let me be your light**

 **You're safe, No one will find you**

 **your fears are far behind you...**

 **(Sylvina)**

 **All I want is freedom,**

 **a world with no more night**

 **and you, always beside me, to hold me and to hide me...**

 **(Jon Snow)**

 **Then say you'll share with me**

 **one love, one lifetime**

 **let me lead you from your solitude**

 **Say you need me with you here, beside you...**

 **anywhere you go, let me go too**

 **Christine, that's all I ask of you...**

 **(Sylvina)**

 **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime...**

 **say the word and I will follow you...**

 **(right) BOTH:**

 **Share each day with me,**

 **each night, each morning...**

 **(right) (Slyvina)**

 **Say you love me...**

 **(Jon Snow)**

 **You know I do...**

 **BOTH**

 **Love me - that's all I ask of you**

 **Anywhere you go let me go too**

 **Love me - that's all I ask of you...**

Jon looked at his beloved wife in all but name.

"I will love you till the day I die, Sylvina"

* * *

 **Phew how do you like that? Song came from phantom of the opera: all i ask of you. Next Chapter found direwolf pups and King Robert came to Winterfell. Also, Sylvina wanted to give Jon herself willingly. Remember reviews and Pm me. Thank you and Happy Halloween.**


	5. Chapter 5

" _There is no life as complete as the life that is lived by choice."_

 _-Shad Helmstetter-_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 5 Direwolves pups, King is coming and Spirited Away

 **Jon Snow**

He has been closer to his sister. No, not his sister, but his lover since that day in the forest. They have been careful with getting caught. Especially, if there is a gossips from maids or Greyjoy. It's getting harder to keep himself restrained from taking her maidenhead, but lately they both wanted, but to many eyes and hears can be heard from the walls.

It's better not to take risks.

"Go on Bran, Father is watching." Jon looked up and sees them together. "And your mother."

It started out as like any other day in Winterfell. Brandon Stark or 'Bran' as he would like to be called that name; is the third son of Eddard Stark if his mother not counting Jon Snow his half-brother. A reminder from Catelyn Stark made sure he never forgets. An arrow was released, but missed again. Bran got upset and stomp his foot in frustration at himself. His brothers Robb Stark the eldest and Heir, and himself, and little Rickon Stark are all laughing at Brandon for missing his shot.

"Which one of you were marksmen at 10?" Ned said loudly at his sons that actually got them to stop laughing. Footsteps were quietly moving without giving a warning to them.

"Go on, Bran."

"Don't think too much?" Jon gave his helpful advice.

Robb told him next, "Relax, you bow."

An arrow was released passed them and they all turned it was Arya Stark. She did a mock curtsey and Brandon got mad at her. He chased his sister around trying to catch her. They all laugh at their siblings' antics.

Jon went and pick up some arrows and allowed Rickon to help. He felt eyes upon him and he knows that it's not Veryn's. Jon looks up and saw Lady Stark.

She always stared down at him coldly, but it doesn't bother him not more. His love for Veryn gave him strength. He saw Lady Stark turned away.

Jon let out puff of air. He was relief that she's gone.

He enters the room to put the arrows away and felt a presence in the room. Slim arms are warped around his upper body and hugging him by the back.

He knew this touch anywhere.

"Jon…"

His hand hold onto her hand and kiss it. Jon smiled as he turned around as he saw his beloved; pulling her into his arms and hugged her.

"Don't worry, I won't be long." Jon kissed atop of her head.

He swears it.

 **At the wide open field Execution point**

A deserter stands forward and said, "I know I had broken my oath. And I know I am a deserter. I should have gone back to the wall and warned them but…I saw what I saw. I saw White walkers. People needed to know. If you get word to my family, tell them I am no coward. Tell them I'm sorry."

Jon whispered to Bran, "Don't look away. Father will know." As his father brought Ice down to his neck as a clean cut, Bran jumped, but did not blink away. Jon is so proud of his little brother. He knows that Veryn would be too. They all gotten on their horse and ridden away.

Jon heard his father speaking to Bran, "You understand why I did it?"

Bran answered, "Jon said he was a deserter."

Father asked him again, "But you understand why I had to kill him."

Bran paused for a moment, "Our way is the old way."

Lord Stark said to him like he always told them when they first saw his beheading of a deserter, "The man who passes the sentence should swing the sword." Of course, he remembers it well. How could he forget?

Bran questioned father, "Is it true he saw the White Walkers?" Good question.

Father signed and said, "The White Walkers have been gone for thousands of years."

Bran questions him again, "So he was lying?"

Father just said, "A madman sees what he sees." Jon stood silently as he wonders.

They stopped in the middle of the road and saw a dead stag. Father order his men to investigate and walking down a path near the riverbank, they find the body of a full-grown female direwolf with five direwolf pups huddling close to her. Jon was in awed by it. No one has ever seen a Direwolf for years. He really wished that Veryn could be here with and witness it too.

"It's a freak!" Theon Greyjoy shouted as he couldn't help but rolled his eyes.

Ned Stark kneeled down towards it and examined it, "It's a direwolf. Tough old beast."

Robb spoked out, "There are no direwolves south of the Wall."

Jon came a little closer and looked at the pups.

"Now there are five. You want to hold it?"

He saw his little brother; Bran takes the pup immediately and wraps it in his cloak.

"Where will they go?" ' _That's a good question'_ , Jon thought.

Rodrik Cassel told them, "They don't belong down here." Jon looked at him in shocked. No! He can't do that!

Father let out a resigned sigh and said, "Better a quick death. They won't last without their mother."

"Right, give it here!" Theon draws his dagger and grabs the pup from Bran. His brave little brother refused to let go his pup.

"No!"

Robb snarled angrily at Theon, "Put away your blade!"

Theon sneered at Robb, "I take orders from your father, not you." Jon has to think of something, but what? Veryn told him there is always something. What is always something? He looked at his father's sigil and instant came in mind. He got it!

Jon stared at the sigil of direwolf when he heard his brother cried, "Please, Father!"

Father sounded solemn, "I'm sorry, Bran."

Jon stepped forward and is praying that it works in his favor, "Lord Stark? There are five pups, one for each of the Stark children. The direwolf is the sigil of your House. They were meant to have them."

He looked at his father pleading to help his case. ' _Please work, please work.'_ Jon said that same mantra in his mind.

Finally, he said, "You will train them yourselves, you will feed them yourselves, and if they die, you will bury them yourselves."

Robb and Bran smiled as they get to keep the pups.

Bran asked him, "What about you?"

Jon hated to say this, but he has to remind his brother that he will always be Snow. "I'm not a Stark. Get on."

He saw his brother looked down a bit. Jon asked, "What's wrong?"

"What about Veryn? There's only five, but there is no six for her." Brandon looked at Jon as he was gloomed about it.

Jon smirked, "Perhaps she can help you raised it."

Bran smiled at him and quickly nodded. Jon knew that his Veryn will be disappointed, but he knows that bran will cheer her up by helping Rickon and Bran raised the pups together.

He notices something at the base of a tree and heads towards it.

Robb Stark, "What is it?"

Jon looked in shocked at he could believe his eyes. He straightens up, holding a not just one, but two direwolf pups, an albino and red fur one. They were huddle together when he found them and the red one was determine to protect the albino one. It sort of fits that they reminded him of both he and Veryn like that when they were young.

Theon smirked mocking him, "Ah, the runts of the litter! That one's yours, Snow and your other sister."

Jon smirked at pups and ignores Greyjoy's taunts.

"Yes, they will always be together."

* * *

 **Eddard Stark**

Eddard Stark or Ned as his family and Robert like to called him. He wonders how long as it been since He last time saw Robert? He knew the years had change both of them.

The families are lined up in order.

His son, Rickon is next to his wife, Cat, himself, Robb, Sylvina, Sansa, Arya, and Bran. Behind them are Theon Greyjoy and Jon Snow.

He looked to his daughter and hopes that Robert doesn't mistake her as Lyanna. Lately, Jon has been protective of her and was closed to get in fights with other. This had surprises Ned about it and Robb seemed to agree with Jon in protecting her from unwanted men.

He wonders what happened between the two.

As Ned turned back his head he heard his wife comment on where is Arya? His eldest daughter, Sansa shrugged. Arya come with a helmet on her head.

"Hey, hey, hey. What are doing with that on?" He stops her and took off the helmet and pass Rodrick. There were Stag flags of Baratheon and soldiers carrying them. Then the Lannister soldiers and their lion flags came.

He saw the Hound who is wearing a snarling dog-like and protector of the Crown prince Joffrey who is wearing the Lannister red with the stag and lion sigil.

' _That's Robert's son?'_

Ned had that to himself. Prince Joffrey looks more Lannister than Baratheon. He can tell that his daughter Sansa already like him because of those southern stories of brave knights and royal prince who are just and loyal. He tried to dissuaded her that, but she is a child and she'll grow out of it.

He saw his old friend King Robert Baratheon and everyone had knelt before him. He has gotten fat and looked exhausted from the looks of it. All of them had lined up as Robert got off of his horse and went to Ned. He stomps up to Ned and prompt his family to get up.

Ned bowed his head, "Your Grace."

Robert Baratheon looked at him in his seriousness face, "You got fat."

Silent pause, then they both burst out laughing and hug.

Robert greeted his wife, "Cat!"

Robert hugs and kisses Catelyn like she is his long-lost sister. Poor Cat, she is too formal for her own good.

Catelyn greeted him, "Your Grace."

"Nine years! Why have I not seen you? Where the hell have you been?"

"Guarding the North for you, Your Grace. Winterfell is yours."

Queen Cersei steps out of the carriage after her children with a distasteful look on her face. He remembers her, but she isn't much for her cold heart.

Arya asked, "Where's the Imp?"

"Will you shut up?"

He heard Sylvina hushed them, "Enough."

Ned let out a silent sigh over this. Why can't his daughter act like sisters just for today?

Robert went to Robb, "And who have we here? You must be Robb." Robert shakes his hand. He pauses at the sight of his eldest daughter.

"Who is this?"

The intense atmosphere was clear as day. His daughter tried to be brave, but she looked like animal caught in the trap by the hunter. Ned was right that Robert is still haunted by sister ghost and he wanted to speak out, but couldn't it. She is his daughter as Ned reminded himself harshly. As Ned has gathered enough courage to speak, "Robert…"

SWISH!

Caught by surprised! Jon Snow pulled his sister behind him and shielded her from Robert sight. Jon is protecting Sylvina from the King's leering gaze upon her. She grabs his fur, burying herself in it as if it can help her disappear.

Jon smile is almost wolfish, "This is _my sister,_ your grace. I am Jon Snow the bastard son of Lord Stark." Ned heart dropped as his throat felt like someone's hand is holding it tightly. Cat face has gone paled and many silently gasped at this unfolded event. Robb noticed this as he slowly move towards them just in case he needed to protect his siblings from Robert. After all, one wrong move and all will be ruined. Both Jon and the King had a stare down; neither of them is backing down from a challenge of will and wits.

Robert peeved to Jon then to Sylvina and back to Jon again to studying him. Robert let out a laugh, a booming one that echoes the yard itself.

"This one has wolfs blood in him! Just like Brandon did!" Oh yes, how he could forget that those like Brandon and Lyanna whom shares wolvesblood had lead them to early deaths. He looks at Ned then back to Jon and Sylvina, "Don't worry lad, I meant no harm to your sister." He gave him kind slap in the back as sign of good gestures, but Ned could tell that that Jon is not amused.

Robert moved to his other daughter, Sansa, "My, you're a pretty one. And your name is?..."

Arya spoked proudly, "Arya."

Robert went To Bran, "Ohhh, show us your muscles. You'll be a soldier!"

Robert chuckles and moves back towards Ned. Behind him, Jaime Lannister removes his helmet.

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother."

"Would you please shut up!"

Cersei walks up to Ned and offers her hand; after a moment, Eddard kisses it. He saw her eyes true anger against his daughter, but softened bit where she gazed at Jon Snow protecting her.

"My Queen."

Catelyn had quickly curtsying, "My Queen."

"Take me to your crypt; I want to pay my respects."

Cersei the queen called out to Robert, "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely, the dead can wait."

"Ned."

Ned let out breath of air that he didn't realized that he was holding in. And quickly, followed Robert, he looks at Robert then to his children, Jon is glaring daggers at Robert, Sylvina is holding him. Robb stood there as he agreed with Jon as he shared his dislike Robert towards his sister.

* * *

 **Catelyn Stark**

Today was horrible! Not only did Robert gaze at her daughter that resembles so much of Lyanna Stark, but that bastard openly disrespected the King! Oh she wonders did the sevens punish her because of the past. She harshly lectured Robb about disrespecting the king, but he disagreed with her that Jon is right to defend her. Now here they are, getting ready for the feast. Catelyn and Sansa are in her chamber room. They are getting ready for the feast for the royal family.

"Do you think Joffrey likes me?" Sansa question while looking herself in the mirror, "What if he thinks I'm ugly?"

"Then he is the most stupid prince that he ever lives." Catelyn soothe Sansa's fear.

It seemed that Sansa didn't hear her mother.

"He is so handsome. When would we marry? Soon? Or do we have to wait?"

"Hush now. Your father hasn't said yes, yet."

"Why would he say, no?" Sansa retorted, confused. "He'd be the second most powerful man in the kingdoms."

"He'd had to leave home. He had to leave me. And so will you." Catelyn told Sansa. The last time her husband left was Robert rebellion and he brought that baby, Jon Snow with him. The second was Greyjoy's Rebellion and he brought back Theon Greyjoy as a ward.

"You left your home to come here." Sansa argued. "And I'd be queen someday." Sansa turns and pleads her mother, "Please make father say yes!"

"Sansa..."

"Please, please! It's only thing I ever wanted."

Catelyn looks lost for a moment and turns Sansa around to finish her hair.

 **The Night of the Feast**

"I, Robert Baratheon had decreed that Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell has accepted to be the hand of the King!" The loud cheer ran through their halls.

"Also, the Baratheon and Starks had fought battles and came to our calling in two wars. I propose to unite our house together, my son and heir; Joffrey Baratheon will marry Sansa Stark. Also, to end the bad blood I will release Ser Jaime Lannister from Kings guard and wed Ned's first daughter, Sylvina Stark. May we unite our house!"

Louder cheers came. Catelyn is happy at her two daughters' prospect of marriage, she saw Sansa being happy at it, but she looked at her first born daughter Sylvina saw fury at it. Her daughter nails is pressed her palm of the hand that is bleeding out. She looked at her son, Robb to try to calm her down, but that wouldn't do. Not to Sylvina.

Sylvina had quickly gotten up from her sit and left the halls. She saw Jon Snow followed her shortly. Robb wasn't the only one disapproved of Sylvina engagement to Kingslayer, Jaime Lannister. Many other are the Northmen that openly glared at him, but couldn't do it against the King's decree. They will understand that this will benefit the North for wintertime's to come. Why can't she understand her daughter that she could be Lady of her own castle?

She will talk to her later.

She knows what's best for her. She'll understand it too when she is a mother as well.

 **Hours later**

There was music, dances, laughter and the Banners hanging on the walls. Everyone is being merry and drinking whole heartily. Catelyn is searching for her daughter, but she can't find her. At least, Jon Snow has not shown up in the hall either. She is thankful at that, but never said it out loud.

By Gods, how can his grace, Robert Baratheon act so shameful in public and shaming his wife of all people?!

As she looked at Queen Cersei Baratheon had fury in her eyes, as a god hostess she must show her grace the hospitality of Winterfell.

"Is this your first time here in Winterfell, your grace?"

The queen answered, "Yes, lovely country." She saw the queen looked at Sansa and small smile was shown.

"I'm sure it's very grim after Kingslanding. I remember how scared I was when Ned first brought me up here for the first time."

Sansa came at the request of the Queen.

"Hello, little dove, but you are a beauty. How old are you?"

Cat singled Sansa to answer, "Thirteen, your grace."

Cat felt relief at her daughters answered.

"You tall. Still growing?"

"I think so, your grace."

However, she gave a very blunt question.

"And have you bled yet?"

Sansa looked stunned at she gazed at Cat. She singled her daughter again to answer her grace.

"No, your grace."

The queen asked again, "Your dress, did you make it?" Sansa nodded happily as if she forgotten about her flowering.

"Such a talent! You must make something for me." Sansa nodded and smiled more as she curtsying and left.

"I hear we might share a grandchild someday. Well, you might of two for you from each daughter and me nephew or niece since your eldest is marrying my brother."

Catelyn heard and turned to Cersei questions said, "I hear the same."

"Your daughters will do well in the Capital. Such a beauty shouldn't be hidden in the country side."

Catelyn didn't answer only nodded.

"Your eldest, doesn't seemed to like my brother very much."

Cat was stunned and tries to apologized, "I'm sorry your grace that my daughter…"

Cersei just waved it off and laughs. "It's fine. At least she smart to know that my brother is not much of ideal husband that she had in mind. Heh. It's funny that Jaime was upset that his wife-to-be doesn't want him openly. And Jaime seemed to follow her like a puppy and yet she never gave him time of day. But I don't worry; I'm sure that they grew out of it for Lannister sake."

Catelyn knew that meaning. Tywin Lannister knew that he wants his heir and her daughter is the path to produce many Lannister children soon enough.

"I assure you your grace. That Ned and I had raised each of our children to follow their duty seriously."

"Good. For your sakes, that is."

Now that sounded like a threat, but she knows that her children will do their duties.

* * *

 **Sylvina Stark**

Sylvina Stark smiled happily at this feeling. Her head is laid down on his chest as she kissed it. Hearing his heartbeat and moving her hand on his skin. Her red hair is spread as she felt him smelling her hair as she felt his hand rubbing her shoulder and she moved her head to see her beloved face.

Jon smiled at her as he cupped her face; they leaned into another kiss.

Jon Snow has taken her maidenhead and she doesn't regret it! Not one bit of it.

 _After walking away from the feast as she heard another pair of boots walking towards her._

 _She opens her door and was about to close until pair of hand stopped her. She back away from and Jon Snow quickly closed the door behind him._

" _Veryn…"_

 _He whispers had made her heart ached._

" _Father has shamed!" She screamed as Jon stood quietly._

" _He allowed that king to decree that my husband is a Kingslayer! How foolish our father is!"_

 _Sylvina face is wet from her tears. She was rubbing out of them that she didn't hear Jon Come into her space and hugged her._

" _I don't want to marry him…He'll shame me…I just know it."_

 _Her words break out as she was crying so hard that she choked in her throat._

" _Please, Jon."_

 _Jon lips pressed against her. They deepened their kiss as they're passion instinct as Jon blurted out marry me._

" _What. Shit Fuck I meant was…"_

 _Sylvina could believe it._

" _Jon, do you mean it?"_

 _Jon looked at her. His brown eyes soften on hers as sincerity and loving her gazes towards her._

" _Yes. Marry me. I love Sylvina and I want to marry you. I want you to bear my children." Sylvina looked at him and kissed him eagerly, "yes. I will marry you."_

 _They tugged away each other's clothing. They opened their mouth and tongue kissed each other. Gods, how can this be so delicious and sinful?_

 _She let Jon laid her down on the bed. The fire that was lightening up shown the shadow of the fire flickered. Her hand cupped his cheek and he kissed the opened palm of her hand._

 _He's nervous._

" _I'm glad that it's you that will take me."_

 _Jon nodded and gulped his throat._

" _Untie your lace."_

 _Sylvina shivered and oddly enough she loves it when he commands her. Bidding his order as she undid her laces that revealed her breast free from the bondage and heard his next command, "Now remove the dress."_

 _She sat up and tugged her dress and slipped it off over her head. Sylvina showed her lover body in all its glory._

" _You're perfect."_

 _She blushed at this statement. Jon pause his hand towards her as he always waited her approval. Sylvina let out a shaky breathe._

" _Yes, Jon. I'm yours."_

 _Sylvina body has been explored. She felt her body beginning hot and heavy. She gasps; moans and her insides are aching for him. Only him, that can make her feel so wet. This is her true husband and this is what it shouldn't be._

" _Please, Jon! I can't take it anymore. I want you." She moans and begs Jon to claim her. He did as she asked._

 _She watches as Jon stood up and undid his trouser as she waited to see what it looked like. He is big! By gods, it's stand up! Oh she is truly going to love this!_

" _Oh Jon, hurry and bring your big, strong sword in me." She saw him shivers as he crawled to her and kissed her so deeply._

 _She pressed her finger inside her and moaning at the wet oozes out of her fingers. Jon grabbed her hand and put both of her arms above her head._

" _I'm much better than your fingers to fuck."_

 _She shivers more for excitement. Who knew that Jon can be such a wolf?_

" _Will it hurt?"_

 _She sounded like a little girl fearing that she was in trouble. Jon kissed her forehead and assured her._

" _I will go slowly. The first part won't be pleasant, but I promised you I will make it better."_

 _Sylvina nodded, "I trust you."_

" _This will hurt a bit."_

 _Her hands touch his shoulders, his abs and caressing his face. She felt him slowly enter her. She gasped and tried to be brave, but by Gods it hurt so much!_

 _She cries softly and held Jon more tightly. Jon hugged her and moved his hips gently and slowly. How thoughtful Jon can be towards her and she appreciates his effort. She felt restrained by him and he moved deeper than before._

 _Before she can react to the pain, Jon kissed her and she screamed a bit in him until she relaxes as he did the hip thing. He thrust into and more came. The pain subdued and now she is moan and panting like crazy._

 _Her perk nipples are bitten, kissed and sucked by him. She moved along with him and moaned more for him._

 _He leaned in to Veryn and whispers "Grind me."_

" _Yes, Oh Gods, Yes!"_

 _Like a good submission to her lover, her husband her Alpha; she did._

 _She rocked her hips on his._ _She felt so good and this is getting her quite addicted to it._

" _Jon I love you! You're my husband! My Alpha!"_

 _Jon eagerly met thrust with her own grinding his hips._

" _Yes! I'm your Alpha! Your mine!"_

 _Sylvina kissed him and twisted her hips side to side._ _"Jon, say my name!" Veryn moans as she gasps at the gspot, he was aiming._

" _Sylvina Stark, my wife and my she-wolf!"_

 _She gave him a reward as she moved up and down as her breast bounced with her as Jon looked up at her. He grabbed her breast and squeezing them hard._

" _Alpha, I'm coming!" Sylvina screams as she felt herself reliving herself._

" _It's alright! Don't stop!"_

 _He moved along with her as set himself up to bite down her nibbles and had set her off. They both reach to their climax. Veryn scream in pleasure as she laid her head on his chest. Jon flips them as he moved kept thrust in her to get down from his high system to ware off._

 _She was hooked. Possessives, addicted, lust consumed her. She looked at Jon and regrets nothing._

" _I love you, Jon Snow."_

" _And I love you, Sylvina Stark."_

Back to the present, she held her beloved husband to be that made her fear that if she let go of him; he'll disappeared from her. She knew that the King and that old lion will expect her to bleed her sheets as they consumed the marriage.

"Let's run away."

Jon stood up quickly.

"What?"

She looked at him, "You heard me, let's run away."

"But what about father…"

She shakes her head furiously, "I'll be miserable without you there. I rather died than live a world without there. Please let's leave. While we still can, please Jon." She whimpers as tear fallen out of her tears.

Jon hugged her tightly.

"Alright, let's leave."

She smiled in his chest.

"Really?"

"Yes, after all, I have to take responsibility in protecting your honor since I have bedded you. I will steal you away from here."

Yes, this will be the only way to be together. Now they need to quickly gather their things and leave before tomorrow.

* * *

 **This is a longest chapter I have written, but here it is. I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter, the Red wolf is stolen away by the White wolf. The second Lyanna kidnapping of the House of Starks and truly the endgame of the Lannister and Baratheon's game of Thrones. Give me Reviews and pm me.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Just when you think_

 _Hope is lost_

 _And giving up_

 _Is all you got,_

 _Blue turns black,_

 _Your confidence is cracked,_

 _There seems no turning back from here_

 _Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation_

 _Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations_

 _That's when you can build a bridge of light,_

 _That's what turns the wrongs all right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns nighttime into day,_

 _That's when loneliness goes away,_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight,_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _When your feet are made of stone_

 _You're convinced that you're all alone_

 _Look at the stars instead of the dark_

 _You'll find your heart shines like the sun_

 _Let's not let our anger get us lost_

 _And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost_

 _That's when love can build a bridge of light_

 _That's what turns the wrongs all right_

 _That's when you know it's worth the fight_

 _That's when love turns nighttime into day_

 _That's when loneliness goes away,_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

 _'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Deep breath, take it on the chin_

 _But don't forget to let love back in_

 _That's when love can build a bridge of light_

 _That's what turns the wrongs all right_

 _That's when you can't give up the fight_

 _That's when love turns nighttime into day,_

 _That's when loneliness goes away_

 _That's why you gotta be strong tonight_

 _'Cause only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Only love can build us a bridge of light_

 _Of light, of light_

" _Bridge of Light" By P!nk_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Run away and begin a New Life

 **Jon Snow and Sylvina Stark**

They planned it and gathered quickly as they can. Jon grabbed his savings during his youth such as his golden coins and silvers. Sylvina is nervous to her stomach, but she has to do this! Her father betrayed her. Her mother won't defend her. The king is a disgraced pig who wears the crown.

She will not be some cow to the butchers. She loves Jon. Why can anyone not understand her!?

Jon Snow has a plan. They will go to the harbor and make it to the next ship to Dorne or at least anywhere that is not the eyes of the whispers.

He heard Veryn sniffs a bit and watery eyes. Jon came to her and hugged her.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Jon whispers in her ear that she shivers in good feeling.

"Yes, I feel that if I don't do this now. I will regret it for the rest of my life." Jon kissed her passionately as she enjoys it.

Jon and Sylvina broke off the kiss for air and breathe heavily.

"Don't worry. This will all be over. I don't want you to suffer alone. I love you, she-wolf." Jon told her as her green eyes looked at his brown eyes that held so much love and devotion.

"I love you too, Jon."

They grab their cloak that isn't noticeable as they grab their horse. The tricky part was their direwolf, Ghost and Lily. Until Sylvina has a brilliant plan she places their direwolves in the basket big enough for two human people.

Sylvina gently lowered them outside of the Castle and Jon orders both of them wait outside of them.

Now their wolves are grown if not mature yet.

Jon saddles the horse to hold two people. Jon gotten up first, then Sylvina got up next to sit behind him. She wrapped around his chest and stomach. Only place her head laid on his back. They had bended in the crowd of people who are entering and exiting Winterfell. Her breath quicken as the guards are there, but thanks to the drunkenness and half-asleep in their minds.

They urged the horse to speed up a bit and their wolves are waiting for them in the wolfswood. Ghost and Lily are waiting for them. Jon told them.

"Stay here in the wolf woods in Winterfell. Hunt, protect and watch out for each other. We'll come back soon. Until then, wait for us to return soon."

Ghost howled at Jon's orders while Lily whimpers and wagged her tail as she wanted to go to her mistress.

Sylvina cries, but told her this.

"Lily, be a good girl and wait for me to come home. I know you'll have Ghost with you as I will have Jon. Winter is coming."

Lily gave a small howl as Ghost nudged her head with his own head to comfort her. Ghost and Lily ran up and gave the last look to their humans. They understand that they must wait for them to come home.

They're gone, but not forever.

Sylvina cried into Jon's back.

His hand grasped her own hand into his. "Don't worry we'll be back. After all, Starks don't do well in South."

As soon they would are distances enough from their home. Jon tsked his tongue 3 times and the horse began to run through the road. Sylvina and Jon hoods flew off of their head and laugh freely in the winter cold wind.

She doesn't know what road they will be taking, but she felt true freedom. As does Jon too. Jon felt alive for the first time in his life. He has left behind his home, the loneliness and reminded himself as the Bastard son. He began to feel eager to leave that miserable grey life called Winterfell. With Sylvina by his side, he felt that he can be who he was meant to be. Jon never felt freer and never felt hope.

Now he believes it! All because he fell in love with Sylvina and he has not felt any ounce regret.

They paused the horse to cease his running and both of them looked back to their home. They both agreed that it's for the best. Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, Rickon, and father. Uncle Benjen and mother.

She presses her cheek on his own and no words can express it. Hopefully, their family can forgive them.

Jon urged his horse to run further away from Winterfell. The road is long and hard, but nothing can stop them.

Sylvina didn't realize that she was asleep until she felt the warm of the sun. She looked up and saw White Harbor.

"Jon…" she whispered.

"I know. We almost there. We need to cover ourselves."

Sylvina looked at Jon in confusion.

"There is a small chance that Lord Manderly may recognize us or worse someone else. We need to be careful."

She nodded in understanding and agreeing with him.

Yes this is the new chapter of their life.

It begins today.

* * *

 **Theon Greyjoy**

Throbbing headache in his mind, his eyes are opening and squinting by the light. He grunted and felt ached in his body up slowly due to the hangover from last night. There is a whore that is sleeping by his side. Theon shrugged that it seems that he has tired her up from their last night activities.

He leaves the coin bag to pay her on the table and gathers is clothes to put on himself.

As he gotten dressed up and leave the room. He heard moans, groans and grunting within the halls. The smell of wine, sex and heat is natural in the brothel.

Theon enter Winterfell and saw many servants are coming in and out.

He walked into the halls and saw familiar faces and unfamiliar ones as well. He saw Robb and waved to him. He brought his meal and sat next to him.

They both have their usual talks. Robb is upset that his sister is marrying Jaime Lannister and father is allowing it. Theon could understand and by the looks of it she hates that idea more than anyone. Theon won't say it out loud, but he did have some sort of fond feelings for her. She was like fire. Strong and unpredictable that can only stop when pour of water to put it out. Theon had his hopes that perhaps he could marry her and be a member of the Starks household. Sylvina did said that she didn't mind, but she also, said that it's her mother had a problem with that.

Now that he thought of Sylvina.

Theon looked around to see if she is around, but there is no sight of her.

"Hey, Robb where is your twin?"

Robb looked around and saw no sight of her either.

"No, probably still upset over this arrangement by father and the King."

Theon nodded, "It doesn't surprise me. I don't think that the Kingslayer will handle your sister at all."

Robb agreed.

But what can you do?

"By the way, I notice Jon changing quite a lot." Robb looked at him in confusion.

"Come on. Don't tell me you haven't notice it. It's girl."

Robb gapped like a fish out of water.

"What?"

Theon rolled his eyes.

"I mean that he has someone special that he isn't telling anyone. Doubt that he wanted to go to the wall now because now he has a special lady." Theon laugh a bit. He couldn't believe that Snow had fucked a girl behind everyone's backs.

' _Guess Starks aren't so honorable at all.'_

Before Robb can open his mouth, Lord Stark came towards them.

"Morning Robb, Theon."

"Morning, Father/Lord Stark."

Lord Stark was looking at Theon with such sternness. He is actually scared of him, yet he doesn't know why. He has never gained his attention before unless it's to lecture him or berated him. He doesn't know why, but he scared to wonder.

"I take you are well rested, Theon?"

Theon nodded mutely.

He just sighed, "Have you seen Sylvina around this morning?"

Theon answered, "No, my Lord."

Lord Stark turned to Robb.

"No, Father."

Lord Stark nodded again.

"After you both finished eating, bring her to my solar so that I can talk to her about her engagement to Ser Jaime."

He spits venom on the Kingslayers name. Theon can't blame him. Theon doesn't like it. Robb didn't like it. Hell, partly everyone in Winterfell didn't like the idea.

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

After finishing the meal, both Theon and Robb traveled to his sister's chambers.

"Remember, we aren't going to mention anything at all, until she is ready to talk okay." Robb told Theon which he is glad that Theon understands.

"Aye, let's get this over this. After all, she doesn't like the idea of south especially, Lannister family."

Robb nodded mutely. He hates the idea of being separate with your half. They both came into this world together. They played together and know each other.

Robb hates the idea of his sister being sold off to Jaime Lannister. Of all people, it has to be that oath breaker Jaime Lannister.

Robb come an abrupt stopped at her door.

He took a moment of deep breath and knocked on her door.

"Sylvina, its Robb and Theon. Can we come in?"

No answer. That's never a good sign.

So, Robb knocked again a big louder.

"Come on, I know that your upset, but can we talk, please?"

Still no answer. And Theon impatient as ever just opened the door loudly slammed.

"Theon!" Robb hissed. But what he didn't expect was that his sister was not in her room. They entered and searched around. Her bed is still folded and clean. It looks like no has sleep in here last night.

Robb looked around. His heart is beating fast and could hear it pumping. He can't shake this feeling that something has happened to her.

"Robb…"

Theon showed him a piece a paper.

Robb is afraid to look at it. But he mustered his courage and read it that would shack their future forever.

 _I'M SORRY._

"No."

He dreads it. But he wonders was it his sister wrote that or did someone else done.

* * *

 **Wow. Chaos has happened. Robb is not sure that his sister wrote that or someone has forced her to do it. Winterfell is in turmoil of the second kidnapping of She-wolf of House of Stark. Next Chapter, Winterfell in searched of white wolf and red wolf. Eddard Stark decision in becoming the hand of the king. And Lannister's plot destroyed.**

 **-Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Everybody's always talking at me_

 _Everybody's trying to get in my head_

 _I want to listen to my own heart talking_

 _I need to count on my self instead_

 _(Did you ever) loose yourself to get what you want?_

 _(Did you ever) get on a ride then wanna get off?_

 _(Did you ever) push away the ones you should've held close?_

 _Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?_

 _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

 _I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

 _Will I find what I lost? You know you can_

 _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)_

 _I want to make it right, that is the way_

 _To turn my life around, today is the day_

 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

 _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

 _How will I know if there's a path worth taking?_

 _Should I question every move I make?_

 _With all I've lost, my heart is breaking_

 _I don't wanna make the same mistake_

 _(Did you ever) doubt your dream will ever come true?_

 _(Did you ever) blame the world, but never blame you?_

 _(I will never) try to live a lie again_

 _I don't wanna win this game if I can't play it my way_

 _I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am_

 _I'll give it all I got, that is my plan_

 _Will I find what I lost? You know you can_

 _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)_

 _I want to make it right, that is the way_

 _To turn my life around, today is the day_

 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

 _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

 _Oh, hold up_

 _Give me room to think, bring it on down_

 _Gotta work on my swing, gotta do my own thing_

 _Oh, hold up_

 _It's no good at all to see yourself and not recognize your face_

 _Out on my own, it's such a scary place (Ooh)_

 _The answers are all inside of me_

 _All I gotta do is believe_

 _I'm not gonna stop, not gonna stop till I get my shot_

 _That's who I am, that is my plan, will I end up on top? You can_

 _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on, you can_

 _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it (Bet on me)_

 _I want to make it right, that is the way_

 _To turn my life around, today is the day_

 _Am I the type of guy who means what I say?_

 _Bet on it, bet on it, bet on it, bet on it_

 _You can bet on me_

" _Bet on it"-_ _Zac Efron from High School musical_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 7: The search of White wolf and red wolf and Baratheon and Lannister without Eddard Stark, Hand of the King

 **Eddard Stark**

Winterfell is descends into chaos. Many are frantically are searching and searching around the castle, but there are no sights of his daughter. Ned is worried. He knew that Sylvina doesn't like the idea of marrying Jaime Lannister, but he didn't think she would be this furious about.

At first, he thought that he was going to talked to his daughter that he was never going to marrying her off to Jaime Lannister after they go to Kingslanding because he was going there to protect Robert and find out Jon Arryn's death.

However, the news came when Robb and Theon showed him the note left on her desk and his heart just stopped. He ordered to look any possible location around Winterfell for Sylvina.

Ned paced around and prayed in hope that they found her.

Robert was sitting in a chair with him at his solar. He is grateful that Robert didn't said a word while Ned thinks.

Robb enter the room with Theon and Jory with them.

"Well?"

Robb started first, "Father…I can't find her. We looked everywhere, but…." Robb flustered and looked like he would broke down if he didn't remain calm. Ned came to his son and hugged him. Yes, he had hope that his daughter was still here.

"Where is she? She couldn't possibility gone too far."

Jory answered, "We don't know your grace."

Lord Stark calmly ordered, "Assemble the guards immediately." No said anything at all the king assisted that he should put his guards there too.

He is grateful to Robert again.

They talk to everyone. The servants, guards, maids anyone really in his home, but they all said the same thing. "She went to her chambers since the announcement of her engagement and hasn't come out at all."

That is until one maid said something that truly put Ned in a shocked.

"My lord, I went to Jon Snow's room and he's not there either." Everyone buzzed and whispers at this announcement. Now he has Jon Snow missing as well. Ned shook himself in shivers and can hardly breathe. What if someone kidnapped them or worse killed them?

Theon mention something that came in mind.

"Maybe, she went to wintertown. And you know Jon often go with her."

Everyone looked at him. Theon continued,

"She used to go visited the orphans to read stories and often give them lesson to read and write. There is a chance that she is there."

But Theon said there is a small chance that his daughter and son could be there.

They went to Wintertown and found the orphanage that Theon had mentioned, but Ned's hope had shattered when the owner said, "I'm sorry, my lords and your grace, but we haven't seen her yesterday or today. Is something wrong?"

It wasn't certain, but there is a small chance that Jon could be anywhere, but many would assumed that he is somewhere without realizing that he was never here.

Ned is angered by the southern guest spoke in cruel whispers about his children.

Like "His daughter is kidnapped by wildings?"

"Jon Snow had died while the daughter is taken?"

Some said that Jon Snow _stole_ his sister, like northern savage he is. Ned had snapped one of the queens' ladies in waiting to get out of is sight for saying such things. But the last thing made his blood in his veins colder. They mention the final theory, they had _run away together._

Many say that Jon seduced his sister and you know how bastards are.

Ned refused it. He doesn't believe it. He's their father and he knows what they are.

Or does he not know at all.

Ned gotten up into his horse and ran on with the guards at his side. They rode for house with the summer snow coming in, but Ned ignored it.

The hounds are trailing them, but no scent not even a sight of them to hint that they are alright.

* * *

 **Tyrion Lannister**

He doesn't know what to think. One hand that he had talked to Jon Snow and he admits that he found him interesting enough lad, but then again they said bastards grow up faster than others.

The second was Jaime Lannister is becoming father's heir and getting a wife of the Starks. Tyrion admits that he is curious about the infamous Red wolf. A type of girl that reminded him of the stories that he had heard before of Lyanna Stark, beautiful, fierce and denied all practice of being a lady.

Yes, she would make a wonderful lady of Casterly Rock, making trueborn children for Lannister legacy that his father craves for it; give Cersei hell by marrying Jaime his brother and leaving the kings guard.

His sister was furious and shouting that Robert gave his beloved sister a harsh slap on the cheek. Cersei glared at Sylvina like she wanted to kill her for stealing what's hers.

The title of lady of Casterly Rock would have been Sylvina Starks by right. Giving birth his trueborn children and having Jaime as her husband.

Tyrion admits that he is disappointed that Sylvina and Jon Snow had _run away_ together. Or say based on rumors. He finds it sad and funny that they defied his father's orders which gave them his respects for it.

He wonders if that is true. But then again he knew the incest of Cersei and Jaime is true, so what makes them any different than the Starks children? He wonders.

It was already dusked and many of them are eating in the Great hall. The door opened as Lord Eddard Stark enters the hall along with mixed of Northern and southern guards came looking exhausted and tired.

Not to Eddard Stark though. He doesn't show it.

Tyrion can tell based on his eyes the searching does not end well.

He looked to Robert siting on the winter throne sit with fur draped on his shoulders and judging by his red face he has been drinking again.

"Your grace," Lord Stark bowed to him. His grace waved it off, "Rise."

"Have you found anything, Ned?"

He has been disturbing interest in this missing event, but then again he has always liked the Starks better than his own family.

"No your grace, we found nothing."

Robert looked at Lord Stark as if he urged him on something he wanted.

"What of that girl of yours?"

Lord Stark stiffened his postures at the king's words.

" **No.** As I had said before, we have found nothing."

Oh boy. He looked at Robert and saw the Demon of Trident is slowly returning. Robert darkening words had spoken,

"There's something not right here. Not right here at all. I had a feeling that boy is not right at all. Why oh why would he taken his **sister** that way. Could it be? No. No, she couldn't. Something is very _wrong_ here. Something is very wrong with that bastard of yours."

Tyrion looked between Lord Stark and King Robert. Oh dear, it looks like Robert said something that not only insulted his brother in all, but blood. He had insulted the house of Starks presence.

"That is **my** son and my daughter you are talking about. We will have to retired for the night then we will search for them more tomorrow until they are found." Ned answered like winter is truly here.

"Like hell we won't!" Robert throws his cup full of wine at the wall that smashes loudly. "They are missing! Your daughter is missing! I won't rest until _LYANNA_ is returned to me!"

The silent entered the halls inly the sound of someone's pin is drop to the floor. Tyrion looked around that he had said it. Robert said his beloved betrothed that he would gladly married over his sister. Lyanna's name had mentioned in their presences that has become a taboo that no one in the North had ever wanted to say or talked about.

"Lyanna." Lord Stark gritted his teeth and hands are turned into fists that are shaking in fury. "So, this is what is about, huh? Sylvina is not Lyanna. And Jon is not Rhaegar, Robert. This isn't about you. This isn't about her. How dare you assume that Jon would kidnap his sister…and raped her? No, you know some things in life, but you don't know them at all. This discussion ends tonight, your grace." Lord Stark stretched his words of your grace in venoms tones.

Robert eyes had become fury, "As future hand of the King, you will obey me! Your King!"

' _Hmm I wonder will it become his honor or his pride to accept or not to accept his passion.'_

Tyrion mused had stopped when Ned Stark stood up straighter.

"Then I am displeased to inform you that you will have to find a new Hand for you, your grace. And good luck to him. I thought you were a better man."

Everyone gasped in shocked including Tyrion.

' _Well, you don't see that everyday. Lord honorable Stark has refused the King's honor to become his Lord Hand. Father will be pleased about that.'_

Tyrion had respected him that day. He had proved that Ned Stark should remain home and safe and sound.

"Out! Out, damn you! I'm done with you! Go, run away like acoward you really are! I'll have your head on a spike! I'll put it there myself, you fool! You think you're too good for this, too proud and honorable? I am you king!"

Eddard walked away from the halls and never looked back again.

Tyrion turned around and said, "More wine my dear. If you would be so kind, my dear?"

A yes, this looks like the Game has change, but he is not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

He has to wait and see.

* * *

 **Phew that is good. I just had to write this because I had gotten excited and wanted to get this over with. I hope you enjoy this and also, for those of you have trouble finding the picture of my OC characters from other stories of mine. Here is the instruction, Step one: Copy the picture numbers. Step two: Search them. Step three: click on of the photos that is showing and press save as to see if the numbers of my pictures match.**

 **If you have any question at all.**

 **Pm me and I will tried to help.**

 **Ok we're good. Pm me or reviews me. Bye and have a Happy New Year.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 8 The Lion's wounded Pride and Riverlands burns

* * *

 **Tywin Lannister**

Tywin Lannister the head of House Lannister and former-Hand of the King Aerys before Robert's Rebellion. He is the father to Cersei, Jaime and Tyrion Lannister.

His pride is wounded. It took him years to convinced Robert Baratheon to release Jaime from his Kingsguard duty and to how shall he said, 'mend bad blood' with the Starks and Lannister. Now he received a Raven saying that the future Lady Lannister is missing along with her half-bastard brother, Jon Snow.

He lost the key to the North should any of the Starks die his grandchild from her shall rule the North. Tywin is indeed wounded by pride.

He heard great deal of this second daughter so much it painfully reminded him of his deceased wife, Joanna Lannister. The love of his life is taken from him.

Passionate, full of adventures, denied any simple way of being a lady and cunning than anyone would have respected her to be.

Yes, Lady Sylvina Stark would have made an excellent wife and lady of Casterly Rock.

"My Lord, Lord Lannister." One of his guards came. Gods why is he surrounded by idiots?

"Yes what is it?"

The guard quickly answered, "It's the mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane, he left to Riverlands and burn it them. He is destroying everything in his path."

Tywin mind is shocked, "WHAT!?"

Why would he do so?

"Who gave him such an order?"

The guard gave him the letter.

"It says here that you approve it and another gave a royal command."

"What I never gave such…?" Tywin read what was written. How dare SHE!?

Tywin let out almighty roar that made the guard scatter and ran away.

"CERSEI!"

Tywin Lannister truly honors his house words, "Hear me Roar."

His brother Kevan and Genna came in a hurry.

"Brother, what is it?" his younger brother asked him in worry tone.

Tywin didn't answer as he went back at his desk and slammed the paper atop of it. They flinch at the sound when he slammed onto his desk because the last time they have seen him like this when he was this furious was when Tytos their father had married Genna to a Frey.

"Call up the Banners."

Why did the Gods curse him on such a foolish children?

Cersei.

Just what the hell is she thinking?!

* * *

 **Jaime Lannister**

It's been days or was it months, but then again whose counting. Since the returned to Kingslanding without Lord Stark as the New Hand to the king, his nephew without a bride and his own had gone missing along with her bastard brother, Jon Snow.

Rumors already spreading that Sylvina were spirited away by her brother, Jon Snow or they run away together.

Jaime couldn't help, but feel two things of two ways of envy.

The first type of envy was Jon Snow did what Jaime always wanted to do. Taking away with his sister and ran away.

Damning his responsibility.

Damning his reputation.

Damning his honor.

Jon Snow had thrown it all away for the woman he love.

The second part of his envy was his anguish at the feeling that he had stolen her away from him. When he heard of this arrangement, he couldn't stop looking at her. Her red hair was like fire that is full of temptation that makes him want to run his hands onto the hair.

Jaime saw such fiery beauty that the North had offered.

Yet she bluntly refused him. Each time he tried to make an impression on she simply strike him in words, _'Ser Lannister, you may fool everyone with you perfect imagine, but you are arrogant and irresponsible man that I pity any wife who would married you. I doubt that you are capable of making her happy.'_

Jaime never heard such a fiery temper and not easily charmed by his appearance and words. He did spot her loving gaze on Jon Snow and him in return.

Jaime felt instance jealously all this kind of question just flow over him.

' _What's so great about him?'_

' _He's just a bastard!'_

' _Why settled with such a grim and depress boy over a man who is consider the youngest that joined the Kingsguard in history.'_

"My King! I must speak to the king!"

Ser Jaime snapped out of his mused and saw his cousin Lancel Lannister came in running in a rather fast pace.

"What are you in the rush?"

Jaime asked a question until Lancel blurted out, "The Mountain has gone mad! He is burning the Riverlands!"

His mind gone blank because of what he announced.

Whoa boy the world has gone mad?

* * *

 **Jon Snow**

On the ships that are continue sailing the seas. It became their everyday life. Beautiful night it is.

Unless, of course; if you're wondering where is Jon Snow and Sylvina Stark are at the moment right now.

The sound of moans and groans and body slapping each other in the cabin makes no difference to them. Jon is taking his time in pleasuring his hunger.

Sylvina is craving more of sex lately.

"Oh Gods! There! Right there!" She moaned heavily for air. He groaned at his pleasure. Gods, she felt so good! So tight!

Veryn arched her chest upwards to his chest. Jon gave her lovebites and nipped more than once. Sylvina grab his face and had given him a full dominating kiss in his mouth which hungrily applies in pleasure. They kept aggressively twist and turn each other's body in a wrestle between alpha's. Jon never felt this alive before as he felt that he is going to spill his seeds deep into her womb. Veryn screamed in pleasure as she was getting close, but quickly turn her on her four positions to take her into the back into doggy-style as he pounds into her. He whispers her name like a prayer.

Veryn…Veryn…Veryn…Oh, my she-wolf.

"Yes! Jon claims me! Ruin me!" Gods does she realized what is she doing to him? Jon gave in his wolf self. He grabs her hair making her arch herself in pleasure and pain. He thrusted even harder, faster and deeper than ever before.

"Yeah, you like that? You like it when I'm fucking you as my bitch?" He growled in her ear.

She moan yes and urging him to continue. It is aiming at her sweet spot that he knew that she enjoyed. Let them all hear that she is his!

Veryn let out her final moan and came for him. Jon grunted and roared loudly as he made sure his seed is deep in her womb.

He grunted and landing heavily on her back as they both breathe for a few moments. Jon removed himself and rolled to the side bringing her along.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me." He apologized to her. He can't believe he let his sex crave get a hold of him.

Veryn smiled and kissed him gently on his forehead. "It's fine. I promised you. It is a heat of the moment."

Jon eagerly kissed her and hands gently cherish her body as his queen.

They lay there and she asked him, "Would you sing for me? Please?"

Jon began singing along the men few days ago. It was a fine experience for him.

He did as she asked.

 _Come my love, I'll tell you a tale_

 _Of a boy and girl and their love story_

 _And how he loved her oh, so much_

 _And all the charms she did possess_

 _My love is like a storybook story_

 _But it's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _My love is like a storybook story_

 _But it's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _It's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _Now this did happen once upon a time_

 _When things were not so complex_

 _And how he worshipped the ground she walked on_

 _When he looked in her eyes, he became obsessed_

 _My love is like a storybook story_

 _But it's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _My love is like a storybook story_

 _But it's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _It's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _This love was stronger than the powers so dark_

 _A prince could have within his keeping_

 _His spells to weave and steal a heart_

 _Within her breast, but only sleeping_

 _My love is like a storybook story_

 _But it's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _My love is like a storybook story_

 _But it's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _It's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _He said, "Don't you know I love you oh, so much_

 _And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"_

 _She said, "Don't you know that storybook loves_

 _Always have a happy ending?"_

 _Then he swooped her up, just like in the books_

 _And on his stallion they rode away_

 _My love is like a storybook story_

 _But it's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _My love is like a storybook story_

 _But it's as real as the feelings I feel_

 _It's as real as the feelings I feel_

Sylvina smiled and laugh, "Are we that boy and girl?" Veryn green eyes stared into his brown ones.

Jon smiled as he gazed at hers so devoted and loving, "Yes, and my feelings are real."

They kissed as the candle had flicker off of its light.

* * *

 **So, what do you think? This happened day later when Jon Snow and Sylvina had ran away together. All hell has broken loose because of it. Now let's see how the world changes its rules and alliances are questioned.**

 **The song is from this:**

 **Willy de Ville singing Storybook Love lyrics**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Many years ago, large packs of wolves roamed the countryside in Ukraine, making travel in that part of the world very dangerous. These wolf packs were fearless. They were not intimidated by people nor by any of the weapons available at that time. The only thing that seemed to frighten them was fire." -Joseph B. Wirthlin_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Winterfell changes, Truth and Civil war

* * *

 **Robb Stark**

Things are strange now. Winterfell has been colder now. His sister is gone and his brother is gone as well. Robb tried to think where to find her, but he was drawing a blank.

Arya Stark has been crying, but she was trying to be brave and take it a stride when she heard whispers about his siblings. Brandon wants to find but father had forbade him and any of his children to leave Winterfell until things settled down. Rickon whimpers and cries that he won't sleep not until Sylvina tuck him in his bed. Sansa has been unbearable and upset those fathers refuse the position of hand of the king and marrying her beloved Joffrey.

Gods he just wanted to hit her when she insulted Jon Snow and Sylvina being gone and ruined everything. Robb felt like a part of his soul has been ripped apart from him.

Father is in his room thinking and quiet. He won't even come here to eat with them anymore. His mother whimpers and tried to put a smile that she is okay.

The very thought that he will never see Jon or Sylvina again.

It terrifies him.

Part of him wished that he could take his horse and ran to find his siblings and bring them back home. Another part of him wished that he will not find them because if he did then the means Sylvina will have to marry Jaime Lannister and Jon would be blamed and killed. That thought made his stomach curled and tighten in fear.

The muses stop when his father came down looking exhausted and tired from being coped up in his office.

"Father…" his looked at his father feeling sad and helpless that he can't help ease his pain.

"Robb, we need to be preparing for the worst."

' _Worst,'_ Robb thought himself stiffen a bit.

"Soon I have called in the Bannermen of the North; I should have done this a long time ago."

Robb is surprised and confused, "What do you mean?"

His father walks away and simply said, "You'll see."

That night when all the bannermen of the North came in tribute to the house of Stark and himself the heir. Robb tries not to show it, but deep down he is scared. He saw each and every house of loyal bannermen. Even the most suspicious one is Lord Roose Bolton, with his deathly pale skin and calculating eyes looked around, and landed on Robb.

His skin crawled when he looked at him. Robb wonders what this man could be thinking. Whatever it is Robb sure hopes that it's not to kill his family.

Lord Bolton turned away and Robb let out a silent sigh of relief. Robb looked around the other true loyal to his father's house.

There was the Umber's by the way he can tell, GreatJon Umber and his son, SmallJon Umber. Rickard Karstark along with his sons, Lady Maege Mormont and her daughters and finally, Howland Reed and his children are Meera Reed and Jojen Reed.

He wonders what Lord Reed felt about this. Probably shocked or scared that Sylvina who was treated like his children.

His father announced, "My lords," The hush came around the hall as his father looked at house of Mormont, "My ladies, I thank you for coming at such a short notice. Yet, as you know, there are matters to be discussed."

' _Yes, but what matters needs to be discuss, Father?'_

Robb still blames his father that if he didn't agree this marriage proposal between his twin sister and the Kingslayer. None of this would have happened.

"Yes, my lord. We have been eagerly waited for this meeting for moons, waiting for the explanation…" Lord Howland paused as he quickly looked at Robb and continued, "I came in haste Lord Stark."

Robb gave a silent thanks to Lord Reed, but too soon came.

"Yes," Roose Bolton makes his presences know, "I'm curious about your daughter a girl known for her wild as Lady Lyanna could have disappear with your bastard son. Such an odd thing that your honor did not seem to pass down to your children…"

"I hold my honor and my children know it as well." His father said. But Roose Bolton is not done.

"Yes, your so-called honor. That you are highly regarded in your life. But I wonder did honor influence your children then your bastard son…"

"I suggest that your hold your tongue," His father ordered, _'Lest you lose it.'_

Robb had grown concern about his father. He never seen him challenge or threated any one before. He saw his mother standing the side corner of the hall watching with a stony face on her.

"My lord, how are we going to explain this? I mean not to disrespect your daughter Sylvina, but your other child Jon Snow that got me curious. He ran away or elope his trueborn sister, how can we be sure that he can be trusted?" lord Karstark questioned which spread whispers and murmurs around the room.

Robb felt angered by this. He is trying to restrain his emotion, but it is hard to do so.

His father raised his hand and the hall became silent, "This isn't about Sylvina." The confusion spread among them. "This is about my son, Jon Snow. No, this about my _nephew, Jon Stark._ "

Robb mouth opened a gap.

What did he heard that correctly?

Jon is not his brother, but his cousin?!

The halls became yelling and noises are heard. Robb looked to his mother and her expression became surprise and shocked.

' _How?'_

' _When?'_

' _Where?'_

Those were the three words that sprouting among the Lords of the north. Why would his father lie about Jon Snow to the world?

"Jon Stark is the son of Brandon Stark and Ashara Dayne."

Robb couldn't stop is mouth dropping as the others Lords didn't help as well.

"They fell in love at the tourney of Harrenhal and married not long after in secret. Before the rebellion came, he was mean to confront our father that he married another, but he heard the news of Lyanna's abduction that event changes everything. I went to Starfall, to return Dawn and her brother Ser Arthur Dayne body to put to rest. In the process I discovered two babes in the crib one son and another daughter. However, her daughter had passed away and Jon was a sickly babe. Lady Ashara wasn't in a state of mind and believed that she will lose Jon as she already lost everyone she loved. She is broken and I watched her thrown herself over the balcony despite my protest. I looked down on Jon who is going strong when I left. I was a young man and believed that a Stark name is a curse name that might take him too. That is the truth of Jon Stark a child born not from dishonor, but of tragedy."

Robb heart had broken. It made so much sense. No wonder every time Jon asked about his mother, he would be sad and never spoken about it. His father probably blamed himself and filled himself with grief. It made Robb realize something, Jon. His cousin is the true heir to Winterfell. Father made Jon a bastard and taking away his rights.

Ni matter what he should had never lied about it.

Did Jon know about it? Is that why he ran away? No, father told him Jon didn't know. If he did he would be devastated knowing that he lost his father, his twin sister and his mother gave up on life and on him.

That night everyone went to spend the night on Winterfell to sleep. Robb dreamed about Jon and he looked at him in a mirror reflection. Robb needs to tell. Jon place his hand on the mirror and Robb follows his example to place on his. He signs and…

 _Robb Stark:_

 _I didn't know what you_

 _Were going through_

 _I thought that you were fine_

 _What did you have to hide?_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _I didn't wanna let you down_

 _But the truth is out_

 _It's tearing me apart_

 _Not listenin' to my heart_

 _I really had to go_

 _Robb Stark:_

 _And I would never stop you_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _Even though we've changed_

 _Robb Stark:_

 _Nothing has to change_

 _Both:_

 _And you can find me in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 _'Cause you're a part of me,_

 _So you can find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _No matter where you go_

 _We can meet in the space between_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _Nothing can stay the same_

 _It's growing pains_

 _Robb Stark:_

 _Be proud of all the scars_

 _They make you who you are_

 _Oh!_

 _I know you have to stay_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _But I'll never really leave you_

 _Robb Stark:_

 _Nothing has to change_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _Even though we've changed_

 _Both:_

 _And you can find me in the space between_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

 _You'll never be alone, no matter where you go_

 _We can meet, in the space between_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _There are no words left to say_

 _Robb Stark:_

 _I know you gotta find your place_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _But this is not the end_

 _Robb Stark:_

 _No, you're part of who I am_

 _Both:_

 _Even if we're worlds apart_

 _You're still in my heart_

 _It will always be_

 _You and me_

 _Yeah!_

 _Robb Stark:_

 _You can find me in the space between_

 _Both:_

 _Where two worlds come to meet_

 _Robb Stark:_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _I'll never be out of reach_

 _Robb Stark:_

 _Nope!_

 _Both:_

 _'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between_

 _Robb Stark:_

 _You'll never be alone_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _No matter where you go_

 _Both:_

 _We can meet_

 _In the space between_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _Yeah!_

 _No matter where you go_

 _Jon Snow:_

 _No matter where you go_

 _Both:_

 _We can meet in the space between_

Robb looked at Jon and Jon gave him a sad smile.

Everything went pitch black.

Robb woken up from that dream. He wonders was that a sign that he will see him and his sister again.

* * *

 **Brynden Tully**

Brynden Tully also known as the Blackfish. Brother to Hoster Tully and uncle to Catelyn, Lysa and Edmure who will be Lord of Riverlands once his brother had pass away. He is exhausted and worst came when that monster came to the Riverlands!

The mountain is loose cannon. He must be killed and where the bloody hell is the king to stop this madness!

"Ser Brynden!" one of the men had come bruises and caked in blood. Not his hopefully.

"Get ready for a siege and gather men to help the common people to reside a safer place!"

"Yes, my lord."

He is looking over his map he knows that the loyal houses came in aid, but the mountains is loose again. For someone who is meant to be a guard dog of Tywin fucking Lannister, he seems to be quicker to escape them.

He needs to stop this before all more people will involve themselves into a civil war. However, Brynden is not naïve because the damage is done either Tywin Lannister step forward or war.

And everyone knows that war has already begun.

He needs to hold onto defending Riverlands because he have a feeling that other houses are eager to crush Lannister's.

Rumors already spreading that Sylvina were spirited away by her brother, Jon Snow or they run away together.

He heard about his great niece, red hair like fire and eyes like the fresh green grass of the Riverlands. She is passionate, full of adventures, denied any simple way of being a lady and cunning than anyone would have respected her to be. He chuckles at that. Perhaps she could have been a lady of Riverlands since Tully's are known for tempers.

Many are pointing fingers that Tywin Lannister sends him, but he knows that even that Old Lion is never reckless. No he knows this was cause by someone else.

For now he must prepare for the worst.

* * *

 **Well, what you think? Give me reviews and pm me. Also, check out my other stories and review them as well all comments are welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

" _You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams."_

– _Dr. Seuss_

* * *

 **I don't own Game of Thrones.**

* * *

Chapter 10 Wedding and possible secret plans

He is waiting on his bride in the water gardens. Where exactly you might ask? In Sunspear, the Martells had ruled the Dorne and Prince Oberyn insist that they can have their wedding in the Water gardens. It was by coincidence or accident.

* * *

" _Jon," he turned and sees his beloved walking with him on the side. They see Planky Town coming in. They made it!_

" _We did it," Veryn told him as she smile widely. Jon gave her a side hug and held her there._

 _The men of Ser Davos put on the plank down and men are coming out to supply or restock business._

" _Thank you Ser Davos," Jon is grateful to him. If it wasn't for this man, they wouldn't make it to Dorne._

" _No need to thank me," Ser Davos waved it off, "I hope you find what you looking for here."_

 _They begin walking down the plank to the ground. They looked around and couldn't help how different it is from the North. Sylvina eyes wander around and she even blushes beet red that she witness a very 'lovely' couple. Jon laughed freely and tugged her away from such views._

 _Jon asked many venders if there is such a place to live or settle. Sylvina went and looked around to see if there is something to offer like lighter clothes to wear than their northern clothes._

" _Hey pretty lady?" some ironborn catcalling her which Sylvina ignored and continue moving on to the next vendors._

 _Her arms are grabbed in a tight gripped that make her cringed in pain._

" _Hey, I'm talkin' to ya?!"_

 _SLAP!_

 _Sylvina slap him hard! How dare this man talk to her like that! Jon looked around and was worried until he saw he beloved was hit by that ironborn._

 _He quickly went to her side when she pressed her side face from that hand hurled at her. They both sit on the ground when they shadow cover them. He saw that Iornborn dark tone said, "Time you give me the Salt price." Jon quickly shielded her as that ironborn rose to hit them until SLICKED was sounded._

 _Jon opened his eyes and saw a Dornishman wearing such fine clothing of a noble man with a spear in his hand._

" _Now, now. That is not a proper to treat a lady like that."_

 _Jon doesn't know who he is, but everyone is steer clear themselves from him. He wonders why though?_

" _This has nothing to do with you! I was talking to this whore and she disrespected me!"_

 _Sylvina shouted, "I'm not a whore you pig!"_

 _Jon held her in his arms to calm her down._

 _The strange Dornishman block the Ironborns path to them._

" _There you see? You can tell that she loved another and you just strike her without a good reason."_

 _The Ironborns just looked at him angrier, "You talk shit and a coward you are. Just like that Princess Elia Martell!"_

 _Many people screamed outrage for insulting their beloved princess that many loved and lost during Robert's rebellion._

 _The spear impaled the man, Jon saw the fury in the Dornishman eyes and all he can say that he had cross the line._

" _That is my beloved sister and I believe you should pay with the ion price for insulting her."_

 _He lift him up to impaled him more and make him gush more blood out of him. Jon held his beloved closer as she shiver in fright that she witness so much blood._

 _He threw his weight across the vendors where he choked in blood and dies._

 _The Dorniashman has been cheered by the people and he waved at them. Reaching into his pouch of coins to fix the damage that he caused which they humbly 'thanked' him._

 _He kneeled down to them and said, "It's all right now. Can you two get up?"_

 _Jon nodded and helps Veryn with the assist of this man lifted up from the ground._

" _Thank you ser." Jon told him. He just laughs, "I'm no ser. I am simply a proud spearman."_

" _What is your name then?" Sylvina asked which he bows, "My name is Oberyn Martell, but you may know me as the Red Viper."_

 _Jon paled at that! Good Gods, they don't have that much luck in Dorne lately._

" _Y-You are Prince Oberyn of House Martell." Jon stuttered which he still smile, "Ah I see my reputation precede even the furthest lands."_

 _Jon bowed to which he gestures Sylvina follows the example as her curtsey. Bastard or not, the Martells are royalists still in Dorne._

" _Haha, there's no need to bow before me. Everyone knows it's my brother, Doran Martell gets all the formal bows." Prince Oberyn rolls his eyes in annoyance._

 _Sylvina looked dizzy for a moment. She collapses a bit. He quickly went to her side to pause her dropping down to the ground._

" _Whoa!" Oberyn astounds sound cam, "Let's take your lady to my place."_

" _But," Jon was cut off by him, "It's the least I can do."_

 _They road onto the sand horse and travel through the desert, yet it amazes Jon that these horse can endure long-distance from one place into another._

 _Jon gapped at the scene of his eyes. Sunspear palace, it looks grander and beautiful to see. Sylvina mumbled drowsily as he held her tight._

" _Maester Caleotte!"_

 _Prince Oberyn shouted, "Someone send in Maester Caleotte!"_

 _Many servants came and Jon wished to follow them, but Oberyn paused and smile gently at him, "Don't' worry, she is in the best care."_

* * *

Jon snap his thought when he saw his bride coming in a in her ice blue dress made for the heat. Her hair is Spring Flower Braid Half-Up Half-Down. She is the most beautiful creature that he is happy to marry.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here to join this man and this woman…." Jon didn't hear him as he sneak to look at his bride to be.

* * *

" _WHAT!?"_

 _Maester shrinks back in fright when he heard all the people in shock. Jon and Sylvina gaped at the notion. Prince Oberyn smiled beaming with pride while other members in Martells were surprises, snickers, but all in all they are all happy._

" _I-um say that again, please?' Jon squeaked in nervous._

 _Maester Caleotte huffed in frustration, "You are pregnant. Which explains why you have very *cough off cravings lately and it seems that you are two months already."_

 _Sylvina gently pressed her stomach and whispers, "A baby."_

 _Jon gaped until she shakes him a bit to awake him._

" _Jon," Sylvina looked at him in fear and worries about it._

" _Are you-?ECK!" Jon lifts her up and shouted, "I'M GONNA BE A FATHER!"_

 _Jon spins her around._

 _Jon leaned in and whispers; "Now we can finally not wait to be married." Jon kissed her and she happily gives it._

* * *

He let out his name Snow while Sylvina did not revealed the name stark and told them that everyone in the North have been named Jon a lot. It seems that they buy it. He hopes.

Jon returned and now they are being married where the tree is for their Old Gods and a Septon to wed them.

Jon and Sylvina recite their vows, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger..." Jon says "I am hers and she is mine. From this day, until the end of my days,"

While Sylvina says "I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days."

They kiss. Many members of the House Martells including servants and guards are clapping.

Jon smiled at his Veryn that is now called Sylvina Snow.

They have a lovely wedding feast. It was rather small, but Jon like because it was quick and unexpected. At least, Prince Oberyn insisted that they married immediately.

He has been noticing that Prince Doran Martell looks at him oddly like he seen him before, but that is impossible! Jon never met him in his life!

Princess Arianne Martell is surprising beautiful in a seductive way. She has been talking to his wife and often complains that she wants to marry soon before she is an old maid! Prince Trystane Martell is a shy, but gentler man.

He evens his fellow bastards the Sand snakes.

All bastard daughters of Oberyn Martell and his paramour, Ellaria Sand who is a bastard daughter to daughter of Harmen Uller, Lord of Hellholt.

Night is set about them. Everyone went and retired in their rooms as Jon and Sylvina rest in their room until they leave to settle their own home.

Jon is moving his hips onto hers. His forehead is press to hers gently as they worked out the sweat rain in their body.

"I love you, Jon." Hearing his wife whisper like that always sets his heart soar.

"And I love you, Sylvina."

Let him have this. It was worth the wait.

* * *

 **Doran Martell**

In Dorne at night was a perfect night or so he would say. Prince Doran Nymeros Martell was stargazing and enjoying his quite evening on his wheelchair.

By his side is Captain Areo Hotah, standing by being alerted to defend the prince. He was watching the stars that are shinning tonight. Taking in his breathe to enjoy the cool winds and the salt of the sand that can easily be traced. Footsteps come walking and halt it as that person bend his knee before the prince.

"Well?" Doran asked.

"It is done." The strange messenger came and given his bodyguard to give to the prince.

Doran unrolled the scroll as he read thoroughly with unknown expression. His eyes widen a bit at the news and given the messenger his payment.

"My prince," Aero Hotah asked which he answered, "Looks like Lannister's beast is loose in Riverlands. The north is helping them fighting against the Mountain."

"What should we do my prince?"

Doran sighs and answered, "Nothing. However, who would have thought that we have Eddard Stark bastard son and his trueborn daughter in our house."

Areo Hotah nearly dropped his axe, but grasped it before it falls to the ground.

"How…but…they said she was…kidnapped…Are you saying that?" Aero stuttered. Doran raised his hand to silence him.

"Peace, Aero. I suppose he is like his uncle Brandon Stark with wolves' blood and his wife is like Lyanna Stark. I couldn't help, but feel that they have been reborn again."

Aero Hotah looked at him confused.

He debriefed him correctly.

"Jon Snow may not the son of Eddard Stark. He could be the child of Lyanna Stark."

Doran couldn't believe, but when he saw Jon Snow. He looks almost like his father's features, but with Stark's dark coloring. He can't be sure. There is a small chance that Rhaegar had impregnated Lyanna.

"I guess history repeats itself again. Now this changes everything. I need to look into the last person to confirm it. We need to confirm our suspicious once their child is born. Find this wet-nurse, called Wylla."

"Yes, my prince." Aero Hotah bowed and went to deliver the message to the guards.

Doran nervously rubbed his hands and keeping calm to his breathing habit.

He needs to keep clam and focus. This could be his last chance to get revenge for his sister and her children's death. Doran can almost feel it. The world is changing; he can feel it in his bones.

Lannister.

Baratheon.

And The Mountain.

They will all pay for what they had done.

It's now or never.

* * *

 **Phew how you like that! Jon Snow is married and is going to be a father soon. Next chapter, Doran is slowly figuring out and the outcome of the North and Riverlands against the Westland's. Now reviews and comments are appreciated.**


End file.
